Time Winters
|birthplace = Lebanon, OR |family = Tracy Winters |yearsactive = 1988-present }} Time Winters is an American actor. Biography Winters was born in Lebanon, Oregon, on February 3, 1956. He graduated from Lebanon High School in 1974 and attended Lane Community College in Eugene, Oregon. In 1988, he started an acting career and has appeared in a multitude of films and TV shows in various roles. In his personal life, Winters and his wife Tracy teach acting classes in Los Angeles, California, and he is a member of the Los Angeles Matrix Company. On Criminal Minds Winters first portrayed Kirk Lomax in the Season One episode "What Fresh Hell?". He went on to portray Marcus Talbot, a high-school art teacher and murder suspect in the Season Six episode "Out of the Light". Filmography *Fallout 4 (2015) as Mr. Zwicky/Old Man Stockton/Barney Rook (video game, voice) *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) as Zero (video game, voice) *Lavalantula (2015) as Dr. Erik Von Struebel *Modus Operandi (2014) as Police Constable John Neil (short) *Tarot: A Documentary Love Story (2014) as Ishmael Blumberg *Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) as Dr. Louis Zandor *About a Boy (2014) as Prospective Tenant *Shameless (2014) as Doctor (2 episodes) *Miss Mustard Glade (2014) as Sheriff Tanner (short) *Instant Mom (2014) as Lovak *Hollywood Seagull (2013) as Frank Pruitt *Southland (2013) as Jake *Sweet Talk (2013) as Silent Man *East of Kensington (2012) as Michael Darling (short) *Time Trials (2012) as Gus Arden *Criminal Minds - "Out of the Light" (2011) TV episode - Marcus Talbot *Eagleheart (2011) as Baron *The Mudman (2011) as Werner White *Darkening Sky (2010) as Dr. Mack *Change Your Life! (2010) as Les Moore (video) *Roshambo (2010) as Dr. Norman Flooter (short) *The Runaways (2010) as Wolfgang *Uncle Toto (2010) as Uncle Toto (short) *2084 (2009) as British Newscaster *La Premiere (2009) as Joseph Niepce (short) *The Watch (2009) as The Watchmaker (short) *Brother's War (2009) as Zindrowski *Dark House (2009) as Caldecote *Love Finds a Home (2009) as Gus *Love Takes Wing (2009) as Gus *Big Love (2009) as Tourist Dad Dean *For Heaven's Sake (2008) as Franklin Pangborn *McBride: Requiem (2008) as Abraham Goldstein *Hallowed Ground (2007) as Victim (video) *Jane Doe: Ties That Bind (2007) as Todd Ingram *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as James Sutherland *Tyrants in Therapy (2005-2006) as Dr. Theodore/Timothy Von Dongle (9 episodes) *Hidden Places (2006) as Mr. Kornhaus *Criminal Minds - "What Fresh Hell?" (2006) TV episode - Kirk Lomax *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (2005) as Dr. Gabriel Stern *Carnivàle (2005) as Wilfred Talbot Smith (4 episodes) *True Vinyl (2004) as Sam Harris *The Parkers (2004) as Judge *Black Gulch (2003) as Tom (short) *The District (2003) as Priest *Nosferatu L.A. '02 (2002) as Nosferatu (short) *Strong Medicine (2002) as Isobel's Husband *Even Stevens (2002) as Nicky Pox *ER (2002) as Emil Savka *V.I.P. (2002) as Autopsy Surgeon *Charmed (2002) as Chaplain *Scrubs (2001) as Jesus *Pitstop (2000) as Floyd/Dick *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) as Dr. Overheiser *Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) as Arthur *Providence (1999-2000) as Father/Minister (3 episodes) *Movie Stars (2000) as Malcolm O'Hare *Judging Amy (2000) as Atty. Croneth *Chicago Hope (1999) as Computer Typist *Hang Time (1999) as Mr. Webb *Delivered (1999) as Dr. Margolin *Malibu, CA (1998) as Maitre D' *Ivory Tower (1998) as Ken Lawrence *The Magnificent Seven (1998) as Watch Salesman *Malcolm & Eddie (1997-1998) as Rusty Shaeffer (2 episodes) *Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II (1997) as Boc (video game, voice) *Conan (1997) as Eldon *A Gun, a Car, a Blonde (1997) as Ed/Catalina Eddie *Tarzan: The Epic Adventures (1997) as Dr. Wheeler *Step by Step (1997) as Buzz *Crash Dive (1997) as Saprich (video) *Early Edition (1996) as Roger Harrison *The Legend of Galgameth (1996) as Templeton *Thinner (1996) as Prosecutor *In the House (1996) as Referee *Crime of the Century (1996) as Samuel Small *Babylon 5 (1996) as Rathenn (2 episodes) *Murder, She Wrote (1992-1996) as Dr. James Lamont/Giorgio (2 episodes) *Hudson Street (1996) as Hansen *The John Larroquette Show (1996) as Patient *Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 2, the Human Pets (1995) as Blacksmith (video) *Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 1, Planet of the Dino-Knights (1995) as Blacksmith (video) *Steal Big Steal Little (1995) as IRS Agent Cox *Dillinger and Capone (1995) as Eli (video) *White Dwarf (1995) as The David, Darkside Eunuch *A Little Princess (1995) as Frances the Milkman *Murder in the First (1995) as Alcatraz Guard *Dream On (1994) as Johnney Condom-Seed *Melrose Place (1994) as Carpenter *Picket Fences (1994) as Kevin Buss (2 episodes) *Full House (1993) as Seth *Skinner (1993) as Night Watchman *Raven (1993) as Mr. Beatty *Shaky Ground (1992) as Wally Whistles *Sneakers (1992) as Homeless Man *Intruders (1992) as Wachtheimer *Northern Exposure (1992) as Emile *Grand Tour: Disaster in Time (1992) as Reverend *Poison Ivy (1992) as Old Man *MacGyver (1991) as Merlin/Paramedic/Perigot (3 episodes) *Defenseless (1991) as Doctor *Doc Hollywood (1991) as Kyle Owens *Defending Your Life (1991) as Porter *L.A. Story (1991) as Floss Waiter at L'Idiot *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) as Glin Daro *Doctor Doctor (1990) as Mr. Alacarte *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) as Forster's Technician *Hunter (1990) as Stanley Blake *Mr. Belvedere (1989) as Smoking Man *Guns of Paradise (1989) as Lomax *CBS Summer Playhouse (1989) as Professor Frolich *Columbo (1989) as Stan *Cheers (1989) as Customer *William Tell (1998) as Errol 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People